The spindle drive under discussion can be used for all possible adjustable elements in a motor vehicle. Examples include a tailgate, a rear cover, an engine hood, a side door, a loading compartment flap, a sunroof or the like of a motor vehicle.
A known spindle drive (EP 1 862 628 A1) serves to adjust a tailgate of a motor vehicle. The spindle drive is arranged in the region of a rain channel assigned to the tailgate opening and has a two-part spindle drive housing. During an adjustment of the spindle drive, the two housing parts run telescopically one into the other. The housing parts are correspondingly of tubular design.
The known spindle drive has two connections for diverting driving movements, which connections are furthermore each connected to the drive via a connection bearing. The connections each provide a ball socket for a ball/ball-socket mounting. Accordingly the connections have a connection head which receives the ball socket and is mounted in the respective connection bearing via a connection neck which is thinner than the connection head.
The connection regions of the known spindle drive regularly constitute weak points in respect of the tightness of the drive housing, in particular in respect of the ingress of dust and moisture. This relates in particular to the bearing points there for the connections. In this context, it is known to undertake sealing measures, such as the retrospective insertion of butyl cords or the like at the potential ingress points for dust or moisture. Said measures are costly in respect of the sealing material, time-consuming in respect of the installation process and often inadequate in respect of the long-term sealing effect which can be achieved.
The invention is based on the problem of specifying a method for producing a drive for an adjustable element of a motor vehicle, with which method the tightness of the drive housing can be increased in a specific manner using simple structural means.